


Risk and Reward

by thedevilchicken



Category: The Last Witch Hunter (2015)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, Mentor & Protégé, Post-Canon, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Chloe takes in a student.
Relationships: Bronwyn & Chloe & Kaulder & Miranda (The Last Witch Hunter), Bronwyn & Chloe & Miranda (The Last Witch Hunter), Bronwyn & Chloe (The Last Witch Hunter), Chloe & Kaulder (The Last Witch Hunter), Chloe/Miranda (The Last Witch Hunter)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Femflash February 2020





	Risk and Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> Set in a slight canon-divergent AU where Miranda doesn't die (but everything else is basically the same).

Miranda told her she maybe hadn't thought things through. Kaulder put it in terms that were quite a lot stronger than that. It all came down to the same thing, though: they thought it wasn't worth the risk, and taking the risk meant she was being reckless. 

She did it anyway, of course, because a) it wasn't the first time she'd been called reckless, and b) she'd've wanted the same for herself. And, in the end, neither of them tried to stop her, so she guesses their objections weren't _that_ strong. They actually even try to help sometimes, in their own special ways. 

Kaulder paid to rebuild the bar. He can be an arse sometimes but apparently he's not a _complete_ arse, and it helps that he's actually a big soft teddy bear once you get to know him. It also helps that he has contacts most people couldn't even dream of, including a team of magical renovators who got the place up and running in just under four hours while Chloe just stared. Miranda laughed at her while she poured her a drink. Then Kaulder took the team to fix the gigantic hole in her apartment's floorboards; she resisted the urge to say something about how finally he was getting round to that and just got smashed with Miranda instead, but it was nice that when she let them both in later, they didn't have to tiptoe around a Kaulder-sized hole in the floor on the way to bed.

So, when Bronwyn arrived, she arrived at the bar. She looked nervous, but she had Kaulder peering over her shoulder and that was enough to make anyone nervous, so Chloe glared at him till he wandered off to loiter at the bar. She could actually see it when Bronwyn relaxed. 

"So, you want to learn some stuff?" Chloe asked. "Stuff that doesn't end up with a witch hunter following you halfway across the continent."

"I mean, I guess," Bronwyn replied. 

Miranda rolled her eyes and said, "You know, you two are going to get along great." But she was smiling, like it would all work out after all. No one would teach Bronwyn after the thing with the runes on the plane and they all knew it, but it wasn't like Chloe was in the witchy good books herself. She figured it was worth the risk.

Miranda does plants; that's her talent, like some kind of magical botanist, and luckily she also enjoys that stuff, lingering around the greenhouse almost like she's half plant herself. Chloe does potions, and dreamwalking, and she's got quite a lot better at that since all the crap that happened with the queen. Kaulder does acting like a hardass while he looks after them all like some kind of stabby big brother, and Bronwyn...turns out her talent's divination. Of course, Kaulder had a set of cards just lying around. Of course, the first thing Bronwyn saw in the cards was trouble. When trouble came knocking, roughly thirty-six seconds later, the four of them told trouble it could fuck right off. 

Now, Bronwyn reads the cards and helps them figure out where the next threat is. Miranda grows the herbs for Chloe's potions, then Chloe meets Kaulder at the car. She's an excellent driver, no matter what anyone might say, and when they come home, her friends are there. 

Chloe never had a coven before this. She doesn't feel much like giving it up.


End file.
